Conventionally, in controlling an engine of a hybrid vehicle driven mainly using the outputs of an engine and a motor (motor generator) so as to be stopped, in order to stop a crank angle of a crankshaft of the engine at a target stop position, a control device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-016505 is proposed.
According to such a conventional technology, the moving amount of a target crank angle is calculated based on an engine rotation speed at the time of starting an engine stopping process, a time required for the engine stopping process, and a difference between the position of the crankshaft of the engine at the time of starting a stopping process and the stop position of a target crank angle. A target engine rotation speed reduction rate is calculated based on the amount of movement, the amount of integrated movement of the crank angle from the start of an engine stopping process up to now, and a time required for stopping the engine, a target engine rotation speed is calculated, the engine rotation speed is controlled so as to approach the target engine rotation speed by using a first motor generator (hereinafter, referred to as “MG1”) and a second motor generator (hereinafter, referred to as “MG2”), and crank angle stopping control is performed such that the crank angle of the engine is finally located at the target stop position.